Silver linings
by Striking-Thunderbolt
Summary: Percy Jackson love story. This is going to be a Pertamis story (Percy and Artemis), this is going to take place in the final stages of the giant war.. Not very good at summaries!
1. Chapter 1

**Crushed**

**Percy's pov:**

"There they are" I whispered to the others as we crouched down looking at the door of death still wide open. We knew it wasn't going to be easy closing them but still we didn't think it would be this hard. There in front of the doors was around 1000 monsters ranging from empousa to hellhounds and hyperborean giants and at their head stood Kampe.  
>"How in Hades are we going to get through that so Nico can close the doors?" piper said with an open mouth.<br>Moments went by without anyone uttering a word until Annabeth spoke up.  
>"I got it, well go in a an inverted V formation. Percy go up the middle and Leo and myself will flank you. Then Hazel and Piper flank us. Frank and Jason go above us and interfere with them from above and Nico go in behind Percy and go were your needed to support out line. Other than that Nico can summon some of the dead to help us out, and Percy we could use Mrs O'Leary's help she could run interference."<br>A couple of seconds went by while we all contemplated the plan.  
>"Good plan lets do it" Jason spoke up looking at us all.<br>"Ok" I said standing up and giving a quite whistle. Moments later a huge Hellhound appeared knocked me over and started licking my face.  
>"stop it girl we got work to do" I said while laughing. She got off me and I told her, "When we attack them girl go out there and make a nuisance of yourself" I patted her afterwards and she looked like she understood.<br>"Well guys" I said standing up "There's no time like the present" And I started running up to the army of monsters. The others noticed what I was doing and as we all drew our weapons got into formation and charged at the enemy.

The battle was going well so far we had eliminated around half of the enemy force and only suffered a few scratches here and there.  
>That was until Kampe stepped up.<br>"Keep going guys" I said to the rest while I broke off to go one on one with Kampe.  
>"Didn't get enough of a beating last time did you Kampe?" I said with a cocky smile.<br>"Shut it Jackson" she hissed at me and charged swirling her twin poisonous scimitars as she came. I was expecting her to charge so as she got near and swung her scimitars I dived to the right and rolled through only to run at the back of Kampe. As she turned she was greated by riptide slashing through her side making a large gash appear. I turned and we circled until this time I moved up and fainted right to which she moved both scimitars to block only for me to dive left at the last second and slash at her other side. She screamed in pain and rolled to her side. I jumped on her and stab her through the heart. She screamed as she dissolved into dust and her essence returned to tartarus.  
>After finishing her I turned and looked at the almost barren battlefield. The others had almost completely finished the rest of the army while I was busy with Kampe.<br>I ran up behind them and grabbed Nico who turned and slashed at my head I ducked and grabbed him again.  
>"Nico are you trying to kill me! Let's go and close the doors while the others finish the other monsters off."<br>We ran to two huge doors that were completely black but had bit of gold and other precious rocks decorating it.  
>Nico stepped up to the doors and took out a small silver dagger. He placed it to his hand and made a cut along his palm. He allowed it to bleed them placed hs hand on the door. The doors began to closed and as the came together the seam between both doors glowed green and then flashed. When we looked back there was no door just one large decorated slab there. The doors were finally closed.<br>Now to deal with those Giants...

**How did you like the first part guys?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fight of our Lives**

**Percy's pov:**

"Well done hero's" a voice said from behind us. We turned to see Hades standing behind us in full battle armound with a 6 foot stygian iron sword our gleaming from its sharp edge.  
>"Link hands hero's for there is another battle that we must fight" we did and we all closed our eye and there was a flash. I opened my eyes to see Olympus. In ruin.<br>"Quickly" Hades orders and ran off towards the council chamber we sprinted after him many of us showing signs of the last battle we were in. We finally reached the council chamber and ran in to find that the battle had not only just started but nearly finished. Alcyoneus and Polybotes were fighting Poseidon who was struggling to keep up and showed signs of the battle with cuts and scrapes that oozed ichor. Enceladus was hammering Athena who looked close to breaking point. Porphyrion, Otis and Ephialtes had surrounded Zeus and Dionysus who were fighting back to back. Damasen and Ares were locked close and looking for an edge that would give them the upper hand. Mimas and Otus were fighting Apollo and Hephaestus who although looked to be working well as a team still struggled against the two giants. Hippolytus and Hermes were attacking each other in a flurry so fast we struggled to see what they were actually doing. The only Olympian who seemed to be holding her own was Artemis against Gration but that may be because Thalia Grace Artemis' Lieutenant was fighting up close and personal with the giant while Artemis pelted the giant with her arrows.  
>We all ran to our godly parents to try and ease the strain they were under. I ran over to Poseidon with Hades and Nico hot on my heels while hazel and Mrs O'Leary ran to the aid of Hermes. Hades ran over and barged strait into Alcyoneus who fell back while I ran and attacked Polybotes who stumbled back aswell. My father came and stood beside me and looked coldly at Polybotes.<br>"Now your in trouble" Poseidon said with a grin which made a huge smile appear on my lips.  
>"Ha, it just means I get to kill your own son in front of you before I kill you" Polybotes laughed.<br>"Lets see about that" I said as Poseidon and myself charged the giant.  
>Poseidon attacked high while I attacked low. Poseidon had him occupied so I slid to his leg and slashed through his calf muscle causing the giant to drop to one knee. He looked up in time to see my father's trident slam into his back and go strait into his heart.<br>"Finish him son!" Poseidon called to me. I lunged and stabbed him in the side of the neck. The giant slowly turned to dust.

Although it would have been nice to have a few word with my dad there wasn't time.  
>"Dad go and help Dionysus he's having trouble with both Otis and Ephialtes" I shouted at my dad who ran to the aid of Dionysus. I ran to help Leo, Hephaestus and Apollo who looked like they were still struggling. I took a quick look around to see how the others were fairing, Zeus and Jason looked to be coming back while Hermes looked close to victory the others looked much the same.<br>I ran over to Hephaestus as Leo got thrown back. Apollo fired an arrow that shot Mimas in the heart, I took my chance and lunched at the giant putting riptide through his heart aswell. Mimas looked down in astonishment at the two protruding objects from his chest then dissolved into dust.  
>"Nice timing kid" Apollo said happily. I replied with a simple nod and then I was off looking for the my next opponent.<br>Hades and Nico had finished off Alcyoneus and too were looking for another to fight. I turned just intime to see Thalia being blasted back from Gration and slamming into a wall them sliding down unconscious. Gration then approached Artemis who I noticed was already wounded with a smile on his face and prepared to deliver the decisive blow. I sprinted over and slid in just in time to stop the blade striking Artemis by deflecting the blow. I stood up and faced the giant who just sneered at me.  
>"So it seems some of my brothers failed. No matter it just means more for me to kill." he laughed.<br>I had no time for his smarmy remarks so I ran strait forward and cut his hamstring which knocked him to his knees only for him to be stabbed in the neck by riptide as Artemis' arrow struck him in the chest.  
>He collapsed and dissolved his essence heading back to tartarus.<br>"Apollo!" I shouted to him and waved him over. I brought Thalia over to him and he began treating both Thalia and Artemis.  
>I was standing guard ready to engage any giant who tried to take out the distracted gods when I heard a scream. Athena had been knocked out and Annabeth was in the clutches of Enceladus. Annabeth was screaming in pain.<br>"Annabeth! " I shouted as I started to run over.  
>"Too late Jackson" Enceladus laughed and tore Annabeth in half then threw her off Olympus.<br>I stood there in utter shock. This cant have happened, I've come this far and lost her. The love of my life now gone from my life forever. I stood there just thinking the same think, she's gone. I can't believe it. She's gone. I looked up and noticed everyone had stopped fighting even the giants waiting to see my reaction. Enceladus just stood there sneering. And at that moment a switch was flipped in my head and I couldn't control my body.  
>One second I was standing there the next I was sprinting towards Enceladus. As soon as I moved the battle went back into full motion. Enceladus prepared himself as I neared but he wasn't prepared for what I had in store for him. As I reached him I slid through his legs and slices one calf. As I rose I sliced his other calf. He was on his knees in mere moments. He swung his large sword at me but it never got near me, he continued to try and fight me off from his kneeling position but I was just too quick for him. My instincts had taken over and as he swung again I sidestepped his blade and struck his arm with so much power it severed his hand. He scream and held his arm looking at where his hand should have been. I stepped up to him as Athena suddenly appears at my side. I punch riptide into the giants stomach and rip it out gutting him in an instant. He grasped at his stomach and as Athena stepped up we both stab him in his heart. He stops screaming and slides to the ground defeated. As he turns to dust.<br>The rest of the Olympians and demi-gods finished up with the few remaining giants and as they finished I quietly walked out of the council chamber.

**Again guys let me know what you think**


	3. Chapter 3

**A gift or a curse**

**Artemis' pov:**

We stood staring at the doors to the throne room where Percy had just walked out without saying a word. We were amazed by the amount of ferocity he used to attack Annabeth's murderer. I never thought he had it in him, yes he was an incredible fighter probably the best but what he did outclassed anything he'd ever done before. He attacked with such speed.  
>Zeus broke the silence. "Let's get Olympus fixed up, hero's Apollo will take you to his temple for you to rest while we are fixing things"<br>I walked to my throne which was in ruins. There were holes all over is from powerful arrows and it had been sliced in half by one of the giants.  
>I concentrated and glowed slightly and the throne simply reformed.<br>Right that jobs done I thought now to look at my temple.

*************************************************************************************  
><strong>Percy's pov:<strong>

I walked out of Olympus and kept walking all the way out of the Empire State building and threw a drachma asking for the chariot of damnation.  
>Up sped a New York taxi with three women in the front with only 1 eye between them.<br>"Camp Half-Blood" I simply said with a glare at them. They took the message and without saying a word drove off.  
>The trip didn't take long but it was long enough for me to go over the events of the battle again and again in my mind. I felt numb, like a piece of me had been ripped out and I felt something was missing.<br>I was lost in thought for I don't know how long only to be broken from my thoughts by the women in the front saying we'd arrived. I payed them and began my walk up past Thalia's tree and Peleus guarding it. But before I could walk through the barrier a light flashed in front of me. There stood a being with golden eyes who dressed in a robe decorated with time glasses.

"Grandfather" I simply said staring at Kronos not bothering to uncap riptide. If he wanted to kill me so be it.  
>"Percy, I'm sorry for your loss."<br>"Like you care" I said glaring at him.  
>"Quite the contrary Percy after you defeated me I saw how valiantly you fought for gods who barely recognised you or your deeds. Then when you turned down becoming a god. It really shows your selflessness Percy. That's why I'm here. I wish to fade but I cannot do that unless I relinquish my domain and powers to someone. I've chosen and I want that someone to be you Percy. You'r not like many others selfish and power hungry. You will do well." Kronos said with a small smile and no evidence of a lie upon the king of the titans face.<br>I stood there a bit overwhelmed really, what he is offering me is something I wouldn't have even considered if Annabeth were here. But now she's gone there's nothing keeping me here now. I looked upon the face of my once enemy and stared at him with a questioning glance.  
>"I want to do one good thing before I go Perseus. Give my domain to a deserving person who will not abuse its power."<br>"Ok but what exactly is going to happen to me? I didn't think a demi-god could become a titan?"  
>"You wouldn't be a titan, yes you would be Immortal and with a Titan's domain so yes your title would be a Titan however you could still die in battle. So will you allow me to fade with a smile upon my face?"<br>"Yes I'll do it" As soon as I said that Kronos began to glow and I saw a string of golden light come from him and into me.  
>I heard a deep thunderous voice "I Kronos King of the Titan and Lord of Time bequeath my domain and power to Persues Jackson son of Poseidon". Once he'd finished he stopped glowing he turned to me.<br>"All hail Persues Jackson Titan of Time" as he faded away with a smile on his face leaving backbiter on the ground where he stood.

**So what do you think is going to happen next how will it effect percy?**


	4. Chapter 4

Rewards

**Artemis' pov:**

"Be seated" Zeus announced his voice echoing around the large throne room.  
>"Apollo, go and get our hero's so they can be rewarded" Poseidon said with a smile obviously proud of his son Percy's deeds.<br>Apollo flashed out of the throne room only to return moments later with our Hero's excluding Percy.  
>"Apollo where is my son" Poseidon asks confusion written on his face.<br>"He wasn't there with the others" Apollo told him taking a seat in his throne.  
>"Wait here I have an idea where he might be" I said flashing out of the throne room not giving any of the other gods a chance to argue.<p>

**Percy's pov:**

I looked down at my body and didn't notice any real differences I felt a little better due to my bumps and bruises from the battle being gone but apart from that nothing. I walked over to where backbiter lay on the floor and picked it up. An inscription was alone the blade:  
>[I] I was once wielded as conqueror<br>I am now wielded as saviour[/I]

I studied the 4 ft long blade marvelling at both metals along the blade. I was broken from studying the blade by a flash of light behind me. I turned to see Lady Artemis bathed in the glow of the moon.  
>"Perseus, I had an idea you'd be here" she said with a small smile on here face. "Come with me its time you were rewarded" she said a hand reaching out to me. I lifted backbiter about to place it in the loop of my jeans when I was stopped.<br>"Perseus why do you have backbiter?" she asked alarmed. I tore my gaze from the blade to her again to see her in her battle stand with bow and arrow poised at my head.  
>"Whoa Whoa " I said backing up. "It's not what it looks like"<br>"Then tell me what it is" Artemis said never once lowering her bow.  
>I stood and told her the story.<p>

*************************************************************************************************************  
><strong>Posiedon's pov:<strong>

We'd been sitting here in the throne room for a good 20 minutes now. And many of the Olympian council were getting impatient myself included. But we were all surprised when Artemis flashed into the room with Percy at her side. Before any of us could say anything Artemis said rather loudly "Before you judge him listen to his story!"  
>We were all a bit baffled but nodded anyway but we understood when he pulled out a 4ft long blade with 2 metals along the blade. We instantly recognized the blade and uproar began as many of the gods stood shouting either curses or blasphemy. The only gods who stayed still were Artemis who stood in front of Perseus, Apollo who sat mouth agape in his throne and myself.<br>"Silence!" Artemis shouted and it instantly became quite although with a few glares from Zeus and Hera. "You all agreed to listen to him first" she added glaring at us all. Zeus finally nodded giving in to his daughter a all the gods sat back down.  
>"Well leave Perseus' predicament to the end, let us first reward our worthy hero's."<p>

The reward ceremony's went on for a while each of the demi-gods being offered a a minor godship. Each of them accepted and stepped to stand by their godly parent. They were all required to serve as their godly parents Lieutenant along with minor domains.  
>Jason son of Jupiter and minor god of storms<br>Piper daughter of Aphrodite and minor god of compassion  
>Hazel Daughter of Pluto and minor god of Riches<br>Nico son of Hades and minor god of Ghosts  
>Leo son of Hephaestus and minor god of fire<br>Frank son of Mars and minor god of animals

Then all attention turned to Percy. He stepped up without a shadow of fear evident in him and re-told the story. Throughout the story I was captivated unable to believe that my father was able to show a good side of himself yet it seems that he did. From what I heard there could not have been an ulterior motive to his actions.

"He was gone and Backbiter was left on the floor with an inscription that reads this:  
>[I] I was once wielded as conqueror<br>I am now wielded as saviour[/I]  
>and so it seems I am now the titan of time and Kronos has faded into the void" Percy finished and stood waiting for a reaction to his tale.<p>

"I wont stand for this!" Zeus thundered "He must not be allowed to live like this! He is a Titan an-" He got cut off by my trident stuck in his throne on either side of his neck. Two arrows also landed on both sides of his head which I must say surprised me. I turned to see Apollo and Artemis both with bows drawn and another arrow notched. Its at this time that a flash occurred and Hades appeared in the throne room and stood besides his now godling son Nico.  
>"You don't touch Percy Jackson" Hades stated darkly.<br>"Ok" Zeus squirmed "So maybe we wont kill him but we cannot simply let him roam the world unchecked."  
>"Actually we can" I said darkly glaring at Zeus my voice sounding deep and strong with the power of the sea's voiced. "My son saved Olympus not once but twice and you intent to punish him for it! I wont stand for it" Zeus gulped as the true gravity of his situation dawned on him. If he harmed Percy he would have myself, Hades (His brothers) and both Apollo and Artemis to contend with and even zeus wouldn't do something as stupid as to anger us all.<br>"Actually Dad" Percy spoke up, "I believe there's a way to keep Zeus happy about keeping tabs on me at least. I expect you will all offer godship to me aswell but I don't believe that it will be possible because I am already a Titan"  
>"So what are you getting at Percy" I asked sitting down once again with a questioning expression.<br>"Well being as I can't become a god I expect you'll still grant me a wish of some sort correct?" He asked the council.  
>We all nodded in agreement.<br>"Well my wish is that the Titans be released as long as they swear an Oath on the River Styx to preserve peace with the Olympians who will rule to the best of their ability"  
>His statement caused uproar in the throne room with gods like Ares calling for his head just for asking for it.<br>"Silence!" I roared and instant silence filled the throne room. I spoke to every Olympian "What would be the problem with his request? If the Titans swear oaths as Percy suggested they would not be a threat to us. Instead they would be valuable allies if Gaia or another Primordial should awaken." I look around at them and saw them all ponder my statement.  
>"He's right" Athena said to the council's astonishment. "It would not be harmful for us to have more allies should a war emerge again"<br>"Fine" Zeus said in defeat "It shall be done but if any should refuse then they will stay imprisoned" Percy nodded to Zeus' statement.  
>"There's one more thing" Percy said.<br>"What more could you want?" Zeus asked in disbelief.  
>"Hades and Hestia should become Olympians again, they deserve it as well. They took part in the war as much if not more than some of you."<br>What Percy said was not untrue Both gods had taken part in the war more than Athena or Aphrodite.  
>Zeus nodded agreeing to that request with relative easy. As he agreed two thrones emerged from the floor one deathly black with golden and ruby's imbedded in it and another that was made of roots and plants. Hades and Hestia took their seats smiling at Percy as a thank you.<br>"Ill return to Olympus twice yearly at the summer solstice and winter solstice to report on the activity's of the Titan?" Percy asked to which we all agreed. Zeus called the council meeting to a close and many of the gods flashed away with their children.  
>I walked over to Percy "Well done Percy I'm proud of you. You've come so far you deserve to be happy"<br>"Thanks Dad" he simply said and hugged me then said "Well I better go to Othrys and see what's left of the Titans palace."  
>I smiled at him and flashed out.<p>

**Percy's pov:  
><strong>  
>I turned around after my dad left and was stopped by both Hades and Hestia.<br>"Can I help you Lord Hades? Lady Hestia?" I asked.  
>"Firstly there no need to use our titles now Perseus. We are all gods here." Hades said smiling at me.<br>"Well then I wont use your title but you have to call me Percy then" I said with a smirk.  
>"Agreed" Hades and Hestia both agreed. "Secondly we want to thank you. Without you requesting it we would not be Olympians again and its all down to you. So thank you" Hades said with a sincere smile.<br>"You deserved it after all you put a lot on the line during the war and deserve to be rewarded as much if not more than us demigods." I said smiling.  
>"Well thank you anyway Percy now we must go and see to our respective domains" Hestia said and they both flashed out.<br>I then thought of where I had to go next and flashed there.  
>Before me stood MT Tam...<p>

**Sorry for the late update. And I know backbitter isn't Kronos's symbol of power but I was tired! I will tell you right now every Monday, Tuesday, and Wednesda. I have to work which means no updates! Tell me what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Arrival**

**Percy's pov:**  
>I stood atop MT Tam looking at the huge Titan palace. Othrys was truly a palace of the ages. It must have been as large as Olympus was itself with courtyards and roads within the palace. The walls were made of black marble which gave it an ominous and almost deathly look about it. I was expecting it to be ruins especially after the battle the roman camp had at Othrys. I walked in and through the garden of the Hesperides receiving glares from the Hesperides. I looked at Ladon guarding the tree of golden apples an walked strait up to him. The Hesperides started whispering and I thought I heard the word idiot used. So I walked up to Ladon and instead of him attacking me ne bowed his heads and I petted him to which he rolled over letting me scratch his stomach. I turned and saw the Hesperides with their mouths open to which I nodded my head and continued my walk through the garden.<br>As I reached the exit to the garden and the steps into the palace itself I saw a lone figure and when I neared I smiled. Iapetus stood smiling down at me.  
>"Welcome Perseus, to Othrys"<br>"Thank you Iapetus. I must admit it truly is magnificent." I said still partly in awe of the construction.  
>"Thank you Perseus we are proud of it, now if you would follow me the council has assembled." I nodded and followed him through the corridors that were as wide as the roads of Olympus. We finally reached two large doors easily 20 ft high. The names of the 11 council members were etched on the door with the name of Kronos still at the top.<br>Iapetus placed a hand on the doors and they opened to his touch he strode in with me at his heels. I looked around as we ascended the steps to the throne room and I marvelled at the architecture here. It reminded me of Annabeth and how much she would have loved to see this. I stopped walking and looked at the scene in front of me as Iapetus walked to his throne. The entire Titan council was present with the only seat being vacant belonging to the late Kronos king of the Titans.  
>"Now that Perseus has arrived we may begin" started Iapetus. "The first question that must be answered is on the actions of our late king Kronos. Kronos made Perseus here the Titan of Time and passed his domain on to him which leaves the question should Perseus become a member of this council as he has inherited the right from Kronos?"<br>Looking around I saw many of the Titans smiling even Hyperion which surprised me. The only two who were not smiling at me were Oceanus and his wife Tethys.  
>"So we shall vote" Iapetus continued "Will Perseus become a Titan Lord and join this council?" the vote passed with a 9 to 2 split the only two against being Oceanus and Tethys.<br>Once the vote passed I walked up to Kronos' throne which I suppose is now mine and sat down. Its the first time I noticed that this council was not in the inverted U shape like the Olympians but rather and inverted V with me at its point and Iapetus to my left and Rhea to my right.  
>"So Perseus you have gotten us freed as long as we made the oath which we all have tell us what else has come from Olympus" Hyperion asked from his position next to Iapetus.<br>"I have to return and report on this council's activity's 2 yearly at the summer solstice and the winter solstice, that is the only requirements set by Olympus" I replied. I noticed that Hyperion has become quite friendly towards me I may have to ask him about that afterwards. My thoughts were broken by Oceanus shouting and standing in fury. "How can we allow this foul child of the gods to join us and set requirements upon us?! We are Titans I wont stand for it! So as said in the ancients laws I challenge you Lord Perseus Titan of Time to a duel to the death or yield. To the victor go the others domain." Oceanus announced as he unsheathed his sword. I simply got down from my throne and drew riptide.  
>We both strode to the centre and Oceanus attacked, he attacked with so much power I struggled to block his strikes instead I decided to deflect them from my sword. It was going well until Oceanus got a lucky strike in and twisted his weapon which caused me to drop riptide. I had no choice I drew Backbiter. A look of realisation went across the titans face and I used his moment of hesitation to my advantage and attacked he parried my blows but then I felt a familiar tug in my gut but it wasn't what I expected. It seemed to cause Oceanus to slow down as he struggled even more and eventually I was grazing his arms and slicing his legs. It continued like this until I swung backbiter to the right but it was a faint I went left stabbing backbiter through the titans heart. He fell to his knees before fading to the void.<br>I relaxed and dropped my guard only to hear a scream as Tethys ran as me spear and shield at the ready. She was maybe a meter away and aimed her spear at my chest. I felt that all to familiar tug in my gut again as she slowed and I rolled around the strike only to stab he in the back of her neck severing her spine as she faded to the void as well. This time I didn't relaxe I looked around incase any others decided to challenge but instead they all looked on smiling.  
>Until Hyperion stood and announced "All Hail Perseus Jackson Lord of Time, the oceans and the seas"<p>

**Sorry for the wait! But stuff happens and I had some... Problems to take care of. **


End file.
